


《流亡诗歌》第80章 Better to Be Lost 迷失更好（3）

by Mooner2666



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	《流亡诗歌》第80章 Better to Be Lost 迷失更好（3）

这大概是卢辛一生中睡得最好的一觉。

昨晚他揽着小叔沉沉睡去，光明正大地嗅身边人皮肤散发的气味，兴许是眼鼻刺激太强，梦里还不消停，他梦里见到一只白猫，长着他小叔的眼睛，一跃跳在他的胸膛上，勾着眼尾俯视他，像在笑，又细细叫了一声，正是他小叔情热时的喑哑呜咽。卢辛霎时就觉小腹一热，随即又觉自己太不是个东西，怎么对着只猫也能硬。要怪只能怪他小叔，一旦有了他的声音，他的气味，他的样子，无论是不是只猫，卢辛大概都会不分对象、不分场合、不合时宜地硬起来。

“梦见什么了？这么高兴。”

卢辛猛地回到人间，日光眩得他头脑发晕，皱着脸睁开眼后，便看见他小叔掀着一角被子，往被窝里和他脸上来回瞟。卢辛顺着他目光朝身下一瞥，闷笑出声，伸手就将兰斯揽进怀里，故意用那话儿去蹭他的腿间：“梦见你是个猫变的妖精，要把我捉了去。”

兰斯顺势趴在他胸膛上，两手叠撑着下巴，倒真有些像他梦中那只踩胸口的猫；没睡醒似的半闭着眼睛：“嗯，捉了去，然后呢？”

卢辛听他腔调黏腻，低头一看，不免呼吸一滞。经一夜欢爱后，他觉得兰斯变得不一样了，变得不像他小叔了；虽说往常他也没有一点叔叔长辈的样子，相处模式更像是同龄人，而此时与往常都不一样——二人肌肤相贴，红痕遍体，被褥是两人混合的气味，空气中净是情爱的腥燥，兰斯趴在他身上，身体每一处线条都紧紧契合他，呼出的鼻息又进入到起伏的胸腔；托着的眉眼，缓慢地升沉。没有人这样趴在他身上过，没有人带着满身情爱的痕迹与他这样从床上醒来过，没有人与他这样亲密无间过，体温与灵肉都融在了一起。

他小叔像是没有睡好，两只眼下一圈淡青，面色却是欢爱后的餍足慵懒，样子性感得叫他心惊胆战。他伸手抚他的眼睑，从左至右，拨动根根睫毛，兰斯发出含糊的声音，偏头吻了吻他的手掌，睁开了眼睛。

“早上好。”卢辛凝视他，轻声说。

兰斯没有答话，嘴边的括弧却加深，继而突然揽住卢辛的脖颈，撅起了嘴唇索吻。两人吻得难舍难分，浑身颤抖，卢辛身下那话儿已完全抬起头来了，他小叔察觉到了，使坏般蹭来蹭去，他便顺势顶了顶胯，顶得他小叔呃地出声，埋头不住亲他的嘴。

这样闹一通，两人早已起了火，卢辛急匆匆在床头柜上抓了油膏就往兰斯屁股上抹，将他腿往肩上一捞就往臀缝间挤，然而由于太急，油膏太腻，或是他小叔情动得厉害——总之股间汁水淋漓，他那话儿滑了好几下都塞不进去，最后还是他小叔急得了握进去。

卢辛舒爽地大叫一声，随即开始埋头苦干，不一会儿两人身上都是黏腻的细汗；兰斯整个锁骨上方都泛着红，像一条热气腾腾的白软面团，随意交给卢辛揉弄，金色鬈发散在枕头上，是一朵耀眼的花；兰斯在床上的反应是坦诚且放肆的，高潮来临之际，他握着自己那话儿急掼几下，而后口在猛烈连续的海浪般的快感的侵蚀下，同时将思绪送上了高空；他难以自持地挺起腰，腹部由此与卢辛相贴，随着一阵战栗，白浊便喷附在了二人汗淋淋的肉身上。

卢辛被他夹得难受，低吼一声后忍不住在他体内射出来，与此同时兰斯也嘶了一声，卢辛抬眼上去，只见他满脸痛苦，吓了一跳，赶紧退出来，连声问：“这是怎么了？弄痛了？”

兰斯举着右腿，嘶嘶吸气：“抽筋了……”

于是卢辛便俯身下去给他揉脚，一面揉一面笑：“将军仗也打了，军也参了，怎么还是跟个公子样娇气？”

兰斯哼一声，左脚不客气地蹬上他的肩，脚底缓慢地来回摩挲他的背，他的胸，侧身点了支烟夹在手里，歪着头看侄儿给他揉脚：“因为有人愿意伺候我呢。”

“你是贵公子，想伺候你的多得是，”卢辛捏起他的脚踝，见那只脚趾骨纤细，皮肤莹白，侧头就吻上去，含湿他一个个趾头，泛着水光，“而我，不能替你作战，不能替你受痛——便做你的忠实的奴仆。”

“你是我的，就得了。”兰斯答道。

两人一直在闹到晌午才起床，洗漱穿衣后便出了门。此次打下的海域还需日夜巡守，归来只是暂作休整，顺便处理大陆上的事宜。于是二人一出门就急急往卡文迪许处赶，这老头的发能装置这下是出尽了风头，立功后联盟忙不迭给他专配了实验室，让他能一头扎在里头搞发明；而他的名声也渐渐传了出去，先如今已无人不晓卡文迪许了，甚至他那前妻也有所耳闻，破天荒给他写了信。

这些都是卢辛在车里给兰斯叨唠的，两人缩在后座，挤成一团，司机颇为担心道：“先生要不要坐前头来？这车后座有些窄，我改日去申请换个大点的来。”

卢辛忙说：“不用，不麻烦了。这样挺好的。”同时悄悄伸过手去把他小叔的手捏在掌心。兰斯颇有些好笑地回看他一眼，就由他握着，放在两人紧紧贴着的大腿之间。车驶出去不久后，卢辛凑上来在他耳边低声问：“还疼么？”

兰斯转了个白眼给他，以牵着的手重锤了下他的大腿，警告耳语道：“刚才不问，等车上有人才问？”

卢辛低低笑着，讨好地扶住他的腰：“听不见的。刚刚看你走路没什么大碍，这会儿坐着了疼不疼？”扶在身后的手说着就要滑下去。

兰斯吓了一跳，赶紧把他手捞开，没好气道：“疼个屁疼。坐开坐开！”

卢辛却抱着他手臂不肯放，下巴一挪就凑到他脖颈后方，呼着热气，哑哑道：“……你这样凶干什么？”

还委屈上了？兰斯斜挑着眼，正要开口，却觉手臂陡然一松，卢辛深吸一口气，像是在压抑什么，然后扭头朝向窗外，往旁边挪了挪。

兰斯见状，手一撑就挤过去，挤得他侄儿紧紧贴在车门上。他此时也顾不得司机的镜中频频射过来的目光，去捉卢辛的手，可卢辛牢牢抱着双臂，不肯松动。于是只好贴近卢辛的耳朵，咬一口软嘟嘟的耳垂，缓缓道：

“干嘛，难不成想叫我在他眼皮子底下亲你？”

卢辛抬手护住耳朵，耷着眼皮不说话，兰斯轻笑一声，转头对司机说：“弗兰克，停在前边的商业街，去喝杯咖啡怎么样？”

车慢慢停了下来，弗兰克抱着满肚子的愕然与狐疑，去喝他今天的第一杯咖啡，或许还有第二杯；他从橱窗望出去，车稳稳当当停在那儿，瞧不见车窗里头。他想将军昨天刚回来，今天叔侄俩气氛却怪怪的，将军还吼了侄子，小孩眼睛当场就红了。这会儿要他下来，怕不是要好好教训一顿了，不知是闯了什么大祸。弗兰克啜饮一口咖啡，小先生虽然是个世家的少爷，但嘴巴乖，人懂事，除了爱去去俱乐部，将军离开的日子里从没搞别的纨绔的怪名堂。弗兰克摇摇头，担忧地望着车子，只盼着小先生不要被骂得太狠才好。

而不远处反着光的车窗内，这对叔侄俩早已紧搂在一起，侄子缩在叔叔怀里，一个劲抖。兰斯亲他的眼睛，亲他的眼泪，亲他湿润的嘴唇，一面挠他的卷发，一面哄道：“小叔再不凶你了，真的，再凶你就打小叔；哎哎，怎么哭更厉害了？都要十八岁了还小孩似的——我也不是有意的呀，就语气重了一点——都怪吼兵吼多了，以后都不吼了，好不好？”

兰斯见他挣扎着要说什么，便停下由他说，卢辛抽抽鼻子，垂着眼睛，说：“……你明知道我不会打你。”

兰斯将人搂紧了些，一前一后慢慢摇起来，像真的在哄孩子似的；又埋下头去吻他的脸颊，尝他的泪水：“你舍不得，我也舍不得。你眼泪掉几颗，我心就跟着坠几坠；你是我侄子，是我男人，我哪里舍得你受委屈？”

卢辛听见那几个字后蓦地抬头，全然忘了自己满腔的屈楚，愣愣抓着他衣襟问：“你说什么？”

兰斯笑了，却不再重复。卢辛急得一骨碌坐起来，催促般又扯扯他：“我是你什么？”

兰斯握住卢辛颤抖的手靠在胸口，那里温暖，脆弱，不会比一只手掌更大，尚能握住；他低声道：

“我说，你是个傻瓜，不懂这颗心。”


End file.
